


Wicked Possession

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Jealous Oliver, Jealousy, Olicity Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all things possessive/protective/jealous Oliver Queen. Not every story will be rated explicit, but I'd rather be safe and just label it that way. Enjoy the sexiness of Oliver Queen folks.</p><p>Features:<br/>-Oliver stopping a creep<br/>-Oliver showing a new hire his place<br/>-Playboy Oliver and Goth Felicity meeting (parts 1-5). AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cal the Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr was something happens that causes Oliver to get jealous while they are on their summer road trip.

[Felicity's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/hot/set?id=172362889)

* * *

 

Oliver watched from the bar, his blood beginning to boil.

He knew this might happen when he caught his first sight of Felicity’s dress choice for their evening. The black dress hugged her in all the right places and her back was exposed, framed by thin straps that might as well have been nonexistent. Her heels brought out the muscles in her calves and lengthened her legs. The necklace hanging at her collarbone was an arrow, meant especially for him; it was a reminder that she was his, in every possible way.

But now she was being chatted up by some creep. The guy kept inching closer to her, glancing down at her chest and her dark red lips. Oliver could sense Felicity was getting a little uncomfortable. He looked toward the bartender who was slowly mixing their drinks. He was wondering what he would have to do to make the man mix faster.

The creep was leaning closer. Oliver could see the man's hand twitching, as if itching to touch her. It made him want to pommel him, hard. He was sure the creep would go out easily with the right amount of force to the face. He would be a slack-jawed, crumpled mess on the club floor. Maybe a little blood oozing from a broken nose and hole from a missing tooth. It would be so easy.

The bartender finally mixed the drinks. One apple martini and one glass of his preferred vodka. They should have been done minutes ago, long before the creep had sauntered over and made it his goal to lure Felicity in.

He took one glass in each hand and walked smoothly back to Felicity's side. He held the glass out to her, then leaned in to place a long and sensual kiss to her jawline. "Sorry it took so long," he said, ignoring the unwanted creep. "The bartender needs to up his game a little."

Felicity eyed the creep, clear annoyance and nervousness in her eyes. Oliver glanced at the man, an intimidatingly pleasant smile spreading across his lips. "Oliver Queen," he introduced himself, extending a hand to the man.

"Cal." They shook hands, Oliver putting threats and force into the gesture. Cal winced. "Quite the handshake you have there," the creep said, rubbing his hand like an animal cleaning a wound. Oliver stifled a chuckle at the sight.

He watched as Felicity took a sip of her martini, eyes staying on him, ignoring Cal. Oliver wondered what disgusting lines Cal had tried on her; lewd or cheesy, it made no difference. He was a lowlife who couldn't tell when a woman wasn't interested. Oliver's eyes trailed down to the necklace resting above her breasts, framed by her collarbone. It shimmered and glinted in the dancing colored lights above them, sending Oliver into a new round of possessiveness and slight jealousy.

He had walked away for a few minutes and lost out on precious moments with the woman he loved, allowing for Cal the Creeper to swoop in and steal them away. Moments he could never have back. That he could never experience.

His blood began to boil anew.

Felicity leaned in, her painted lips grazing his ear, triggering his hand to come to the small of her back. “Going to the restroom. Get rid of this guy, please,” she said, her voice slightly begging.

He nodded, kissing her temple before she walked away.

He watched her, keenly aware of Cal staring at her. He whipped his head around to find Cal’s eyes lingering on Felicity’s backside. “So, Cal,” Oliver began, taking a lengthy swig of his vodka. “What brought you here tonight?”

Cal’s eyes left Felicity and came to rest on Oliver. “Well, always nice to be in the company of beautiful women,” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m sure you understand what I mean.” He gestured in Felicity’s direction.

“Oh, I definitely understand what you mean.” Oliver was having a hard time keeping his voice from lowering into a snarl. “However, I understand that it is not appropriate to enjoy the company of someone else’s woman.” His eyes locked onto Cal’s, glimpsing fear and the obvious instinct to run. But Cal remained in place.

“Listen, man, I had no idea she was here with you.”

Oliver set his glass on a nearby table and plastered on the most convincing grin he could muster, then stepped forward, into Cal’s personal space.

Cal held up his hands. “Whoa, buddy-”

Oliver reached out and grasped the hand he had shaken moments before, twisting it until he heard the telltale crack of bone. Cal let out a stifled cry as Oliver spun him around, bringing him into a brotherly side-hug, massaging his shoulder in what might appear to be support and encouragement. “Listen, Cal, and you listen well. Felicity is not for your eyes or your hands or your disgusting thoughts. Do you hear me?” When Cal didn’t respond, Oliver put pressure on his twisted wrist.

“Yes,” he groaned. “I hear you.”

“Now, as you can tell, she’s _mine_. And I’d certainly appreciate it if you would leave. Y’know. Before I do something I may regret later.”

Cal let out a strained chuckle. “You mean you don’t regret breaking my wrist?”

Oliver grinned, a glimmer of his violent past flashing before his eyes, with no regret. “For your information, I haven’t broken your wrist, Cal. But, now that you mention it…” Oliver twisted the hand further, listening as the bones and joint popped and snapped. A satisfying sound followed by a garbled cry from Cal. “Consider your wrist officially broken.”

With a shove, Oliver sent Cal stumbling forward into a hostess carrying a tray of drinks. The glasses shattered around their feet and patrons turned and gawked at the scene. Cal mumbled apologies, his eyes never leaving Oliver’s. The hatred in his eyes was pathetic as he cradled his arm to his chest.

“Take it easy, Cal,” Oliver said with finality, swiftly turning toward the restrooms as Cal made for the exit with a whimper.

Oliver waited outside of the ladies’ room, his heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, rage roiling through his veins. When Felicity stepped out, he swiftly took her hand and tugged her into the shadows, her martini sliding out of her hand to shatter behind them. “Oliver,” she said with a gasp.

The hallway was dark and secluded, small alcoves scattered about. Oliver pushed them into one, caging Felicity in with his arms. From what he could see of her, her eyes were wide and her breath coming out in pants, chest heaving. “I got rid of him for you,” he growled against her neck, trailing his tongue over her pulse. She pressed into him, driving him crazy.

“Thank you,” she whispered mid moan.

He let his hand caress her back, sending up goosebumps along her spine. His hand travelled lower, down the curve of her ass to the lovely space beneath at her thigh. He gripped and hiked her leg up and around his waist, her dress trickling down to expose more skin. She shivered as his hand left the fabric and clawed at bare skin. And then he realized it. Something so much more intoxicating than the clothes or her loose curls or the necklace around her neck.

She had nothing on beneath her dress.

He nipped at her neck as his fingers roved the skin of her inner thigh, slowly making their way down to the inviting warmth at her center. She clutched at his shoulders, grinding against him as his fingers made contact, exploring her body for the thousandth time. But this time it felt different.

He was laying claim. He was reminding himself that she was his and he was hers. That no one, not a single creep in a noisy club, could take that connection away.

She stretched higher, her back braced against the wall and her leg gripping his waist tighter. Her lips lingered at his ear as one of her small hands moved to his belt, tugging him closer. “Remind me to draw in creeps more often,” she breathed into his ear, causing his hand to move more aggressively. She hissed and his spine tingled at the sound. “I am only yours, Oliver.”

Before he could stop himself, he growled into her ear: “ _You’re mine_.”


	2. The New Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hire is clearly infatuated with Felicity and Oliver will not have that. But he has some tricks up his sleeve.

The first time Oliver had glimpsed the new hire, he knew he'd be trouble. Skinny jeans, quirky sweaters and button ups, with the added bonus of glasses and a bubbly personality. The kid had balls. He had wormed his way into Felicity’s good graces by his sparkling attendance record and brilliant mind. "He reminds me of myself when I started here!" she would say, chirping on and on about him.

And the kid knew he was her favorite. And he tried to work it to his advantage any chance he got, especially when Oliver was around the office.

Oliver had always assumed that he was intimidating. That when he had chosen the perfect woman, no one would make any moves to take her from him. And for the most part it was true. Numerous times he had changed the direction of creeps' eyes, reminding them that Felicity was his. There was a reason they were together and nothing could change that. Definitely not an ambitious IT kid.

Oliver had interacted with the kid a few times, always remaining cordial with firm handshakes and calm conversation. But then Oliver began to notice things. Small touches. Glances that lingered too long on Felicity’s glorious backside in her pencil skirts. The cordial interactions turned stiff and the handshakes became painfully firm. Oliver would have none of the kid's infatuation. He needed to put a stop to it.

So he entered the Palmer Tech building, showing his special passes to get him access to the executive elevator. He made his way down to the IT department first, fighting the satisfied grin he wanted to sport as he knocked on the wall of the kid's cubicle.

He glanced up from his computer, all bad posture and panicked eyes. When he recognized Oliver, his brows rose in confusion. "Mr. Queen, what a pleasure," he said. He looked at his desk and began straightening the papers and folders strewn across it. Oliver resisted the urge to laugh. "How can I help you?"

"Felicity requested that you bring up any new developments that have been made within the applied sciences division. She knows you've taken a special interest in that area and would like your insight."

This wasn't a lie. Felicity had been talking about the kid's interest in experimental technologies and other projects, and she had mentioned getting his thoughts on things. The lie was that she hadn't requested the kid's presence.

"Gather anything you have. She wants to see you in a half hour."

The kid nodded, clearly giddy and jumbled at the news. If Oliver weren't so annoyed with the kid's confidence he might feel a little sorry for him. But he had plans. Plans to dissuade the kid’s infatuation. Maybe it was a dirty trick. Maybe it was a little much. But Oliver didn’t care.

He left the IT department and sauntered over to the executive elevator, hitting the button that would take him to her office. He sent her a text, letting her know he was on his way and she replied with a very enthusiastic smiley emoji. It made him grin.

The doors opened and he went straight to her office door. No one was there. No secretary. No investors. No random employees. Inside the office it was just her, sitting at her desk with a stack of contracts and reports waiting for her critical eye. They would have to wait.

“Hey,” she said as he came through the door. As soon as she glimpsed him, her brows furrowed slightly. “What’s up?”

He came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders without hesitation, enjoying the way she rested her head against the back of her chair and sighed in contentment. “Nothing. Just thought it would be nice to pay you a visit.”

She blinked up at him, eyes hazy. “It is nice.”

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then her jawline, then trailed his lips up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe gently. He watched as goosebumps sprang up along her arms at the sensation of his breath against her skin. “It is also possible that I wanted a little something more.”

She giggled quietly. “Oh really? Then why not make your move?”

With her approval, he swiveled the chair around abruptly and lifted her out of it, tossing the paperwork aside before seating her on the desk. His lips crashed against hers, the sweet taste of her lipstick filling his mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth, meshing with hers. Her hands gripped his jacket, pulling him closer. He gripped her waist, massaging the softness just above her hipbones, causing her to nip at his bottom lip. He growled.

He glanced at the glass door. No one was there. They had plenty of time.

His hands roamed lower, slipping beneath the hem of her skirt, fingers squeezing her inner thigh. She followed his lead, letting her hands fall to his belt, slowly unbuckling it with practiced ease. Next came the button and zipper, easily undone. He pushed her skirt up, tugging her to the edge of the desk at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his waist at the same moment that she pulled his boxers down, just enough to let him loose.

His hands went straight for her center, peeling away the fabric keeping her hidden from him. With the barrier gone, he teased her, lightly trailing his hardness against the softness of her core. She moaned, pulling him even closer, begging him with her hitched breath and trembling lips. He didn’t hesitate.

He thrust forward, savoring the sensations of their bodies connecting. His lips left hers and lavished kisses across her neck, focusing in on her pulsepoint, syncing them with each thrust. She grasped his ass, pushing him deeper, making them both gasp and moan.

It wasn’t long before they were sweating and screaming. And then his eyes detected movement at the door. He glanced up to find the kid, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Oliver brought his lips down onto Felicity’s neck, kissing and licking her pulse, eyes closed for just one moment. When he opened them, the kid was still there, frozen in place, the data and developments he had gathered slipping from his fingers to fall at his feet.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted, his name echoing off the walls. The kid winced.

He smirked, bringing another kiss to her neck before lifting his head slightly. Never breaking eye contact with the kid, he mouthed the word he so often whispered into her ear in tender moments and intimate moments. But this time it was territorial. A statement of dominance in a world of men fighting for what they desire most. He mouthed the words he knew were silly and overly dramatic and what Felicity might call “caveman-ish.” But he didn’t care. He was serious.

“ _Mine_.”


	3. See You Again... (Nights 1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is Starling's most notorious playboy and renowned club owner. But when he sees a young goth woman at his club, his tastes quickly change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part AU meeting story featuring Playboy Oliver and Goth Felicity. Enjoy. ;)

Felicity's Outfits: [Night 1](http://www.polyvore.com/wp/set?id=175051361) | [Night 2](http://www.polyvore.com/wp/set?id=175053916)

Song Inspiration: [See You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuRVIAR4f84) (Miley Cyrus Cover) by Breathe Carolina

* * *

 

Oliver walked the floor, mingling with the patrons and enjoying the music. He had worked hard to build the club up as Starlings hottest establishment, and watching everyone dance and grind and drink told him he was still succeeding. The bass pulsed, settling deep in his belly and making his teeth rattle. Occasionally he would stop and flirt, acknowledging that women frequented his club to get that chance.

As he leaned forward whisper into the ear of a very drunk, very hot blonde, he caught a glimpse of a frown at the other side of the club. Frowns were unacceptable.

He forgot what he was planning on saying. He forgot what had attracted him to the blonde in the first place. He only saw the dark-haired girl in one of the corner booths, annoyance written so clearly on her face like a gigantic “fuck everything” flashing in neon. Her legs were shrouded in darkly patterned leggings, finished off with a pair of combat boots. Her black tank top sported white lettering, but from his angle it was scrunched up and hidden by her arms. She was not his club’s typical patron, and neither were her friends. But all of them seemed interested in the atmosphere. But she wasn’t.

Her eyes were glued to the tablet in her lap as she scrolled through whatever was so engaging. Her dark painted lips mouthed the words she read, mimicking shadows. Her friends chatted and laughed and swayed with the music, but she was in her own world.

And somehow, it was a world he wanted to understand. A world he wanted to learn about. A world he wanted to take over.

The blonde tried to pry his attention away from his new point of interest, but she failed. He walked away without a spared glance, going straight to the bar. He ordered a glass of his best red wine and then jotted a note down on a napkin. He handed the glass and the napkin to a server and told her which lucky woman was to receive it.

And then he watched.

He watched as the server carefully made her way through the unpredictable crowd and stepped up to the booth he had pointed out. He watched as she set the wine glass down, leaving the napkin beside it. Then she pointed toward him and the girl followed the gesture, her eyes meeting his. He just stood there and stared, and she did the same.

He knew she recognized him. He knew she was confused. He knew she was suspicious.

But as the server left for another area of the club, he watched the girl pick up the napkin and read his note. For a few moments, he feared she would simply ignore it. Ignore him. But then she tossed the napkin aside and picked up the wineglass, looking at him as she sipped it. Then she held up the glass and gave him an appreciative nod. He winked in return, happy that his note worked.

_Here's something to make the evening a little more bearable. Enjoy. -Oliver_

* * *

 

A few weeks passed and Oliver ran the club as he normally did. Flirting with the women, joking with the guys, keeping an eye on the staff. And while all the women were gorgeous and always interested in him, he couldn't take his mind off of the girl with the tablet. The girl so absorbed in her own realm that she didn't realize how interesting she was to him. He could recall her every feature.

He assumed he would never see her again. He assumed that one night was something completely out of the ordinary for her and her crowd. He assumed she had been happy to leave.

But then she was there, at the bar, ordering a glass of wine. Her tablet was nowhere to be found, and her unflattering attire from that first night were replaced with form fitting jeans, a laced up top exposing her chest to those willing to look and her signature boots. Her lips were painted with the same dark purple as before, but this time her dark hair was curled and she seemed much more confident.

And her eyes were glued to his, as if in in a strange combination of challenge and gratitude.

Before he could make his move to join her, one of the members of her group came over and wrapped his arm around her. She rolled her eyes, slapping his hand before it could sneak down to other locations. When her glass of wine arrived, she looked relieved. But as she made her way back to that same booth with the same group of friends, the guy stared at her ass the entire way.

Oliver felt his face heating up, a rage building that surprised him.

He didn't know her. He didn't know her name or anything else besides the fact that she was different. Refreshing. New.

And he wanted her. More than he had ever wanted anyone or anything. And, if he had read the glint in her eyes correctly, she wanted him.

So he watched her throughout the night. He watched as she interacted with her friends, attempting to ignore the guy who constantly interrupted her. Oliver watched as she began to lose her confidence with each move of dominance the guy made. And it fueled his rage even more.

He watched from his place at the VIP rooms above as the guy followed her toward the bathroom, clearly without her knowledge.

And that's when he began to move. Away from the celebrities. Away from the billionaires. Away from his life. He ran down the stairs and down the hallway, finding the guy holding her against the wall, his words slurred and grip too tight.

"Cooper, please!" she begged, and Oliver hated that his first time hearing her voice was in a moment of fear and panic.

"C'mon, baby," Cooper said, words a garbled mess. "I've seen how you've been eyeballing me all night."

Oliver fought the urge to laugh. She shoved at Cooper, but he only persisted in his attack. "I haven't been eyeballing you, Cooper!"

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically. "Then who have you been eyeballing?"

Oliver took the moment and stepped forward. He grasped Cooper's collar and tugged him away from her, plucking him away like a leech. "She's been eyeballing me, dumbass."

Cooper glanced up at Oliver and the confidence Cooper had displayed moments before visibly shriveled. "Hey, look man, this wasn't what it looked l-"

"Shut the fuck up," Oliver growled. "You're not welcome here. I'd appreciate it if you'd get the fuck out."

He pushed Cooper out of the hallway and into the rowdy main room, music pulsing and voices thunderous. Cooper didn't argue. He walked backwards, eyes shooting daggers but never living up to the threat. Soon he was gone and Oliver turned to glimpse his trembling damsel. "Are you okay?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to her, hoping he exuded protectiveness and not a need for attention.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. He's an ass. He'll regret that at work in the morning."

"You work with that clown?"

She blushed then, looking up at him through her lashes. "Yeah... at your company. Or, well, your father's company."

"You work at Queen Consolidated?"

She nodded. "IT department. One of the best," she said, pointing to herself.

"Well, Miss...?"

"Felicity. Smoak."

"Well, Felicity, it seems I may have a reason to stop by the offices now."

The night continued much the same. Subtle flirtation. Gentle touches. Stolen glances. He marveled at her vibrant personality so masked by her shadowy style. She babbled and threw out innuendos that sent his mind into the worst possible gutter. But he could tell she enjoyed every moment. And he recalled their eye contact early in the evening. It had screamed something more than faint interest. It spoke of desire and plenty of possibilities.

Soon she was making excuses, trying to get away. But he couldn't accept her departure. He had made his way into her world, and he loved the world he had found. He didn't want to leave it.

As she walked away toward the exit, he chased after her, grasping her wrist gently. He tugged her to the side, to a dark alcove beneath the stairs. She chuckled. Before he could say a word she was standing on her tiptoes and grazing his ear with her teeth. "Trust me," she whispered, letting her hand fall, hooking her fingers around his belt and tugging him closer. "You'll see me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments! They help to fuel my muse! ;)
> 
> Also, follow me places!  
> Tumblr: arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @miss_writer


	4. See You Again... (Night 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the See You Again story. I know I said this would be a two part story, but this is gonna be a three part story!
> 
> This details night 3 of Oliver and Felicity's interactions. 
> 
> As with the last part, it was inspired by See You Again by Breathe Carolina.

[Felicity's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/wp/set?id=175055015)

 

The next time Oliver saw Felicity, she was rushing toward him with an angry expression and an uneasy stride. She was slightly taller, made possible by a pair of heels in place of her trademark combat boots. Her lacy top exposed part of her stomach, sending him to instant fantasies.

"Did you use nepotism to get Cooper fired?" she asked, face red.

He chuckled. "I might have." He winked for added effect.

"Why would you do that?"

"The guy deserved it," he replied, reaching out and resting his hand on her cheek. Despite her anger and the fact that they were still basically strangers, she leaned into his touch, eyes closing for a moment. "And you definitely didn't need him groping you anymore."

She grinned slightly. "Well, thank you, I guess... I could have handled him, though."

Oliver leaned forward, letting his lips ghost over the rim of her ear, so reminiscent of her final moments with him last time. "Maybe I wanted to protect you."

He could hear her breath hitch. His hand trailed down to her shoulder, feeling goosebumps spreading all over her skin. Before he could make a move, she jolted out of the moment and blurted out: "Wanna dance?"

He glanced at the dance floor. At all the grinding bodies and awkward moves. He shook his head. "I don't dance."

She pouted, looking around with an appraising eye. "Too bad. I guess I'll have to find another lucky guy to be my partner." He watched her gaze fall on a man with a creepy mustache and eyebrows thick with innuendo. "Maybe he'll be interested." She waved and the guy wagged his eyebrows suggestively, sending Oliver's blood boiling instantly.

He turned his eyes back to her to find her grinning. She clearly knew what the idea was doing to him. He leaned in, grasping her elbow gently as he let his lips linger at her ear once more. "We're partners," he stated, matter-of-factly. He heard her giggle and he growled against her industrial piercing, making her tremble.

He lead her out onto the floor and then they were pressed against one another, swaying and writhing with the beat of the music. Her hips rolled beneath his fingertips, and he instantly imagined them bare and against his own flesh.

He had assumed she would be awkward, all annoyed glances and boring conversation and embarrassing dance moves. But she was everything he could ever want. Chatty, entertaining in every aspect, and so gorgeous. Never mind that she was so unlike the women he typically pursued, so dark and edgy. Everything seemed to fit.

Even her body fit perfectly against his. He wondered how perfectly they would fit in other more intimate scenarios.

He wasn't sure how long they were dancing. Songs bled into songs and the crowd began to thin. He wasn't sure how they had made it up the stairs to one of the VIP rooms, but he knew it was his doing.

The lights were dim and the music muted. They were seated on one of the plush couches talking about nothing important. Her babbles were adorable and uncontrollable, always filled with strange double entendres that sent his mind to those most sinful gutters.

The thin strap of her top slid off her shoulder as she giggled at her own silliness, making his heart skipped a beat. Without hesitation, he glided his fingertips over her skin and put it back in place. But his hand lingered on her skin, savoring the softness. He watched as her chest began to rise and fall a little faster and she bit her bottom lip, partly in nervousness. He leaned closer, unable to stop himself.

He let his lips fall next to his fingers, breath ghosting over her skin around the strap. He placed small kisses there, unsure why but loving every second. And he could see the thrill in her eyes as she watched him, lip still caught between her teeth. He trailed up to her neck, kissing and licking and nipping at her skin, her perfume wafting over him. She was intoxicating.

As he licked at her pulse point, she gasped. "Oliver," she hissed.

His name on her tongue sent his attentions to her lips with a primitive growl. Their lips crashed together, hers initially hesitant but soon just as insistent. They moved in perfect synchrony, tasting and exploring with fervor. His hands rested at her waist until one slid up and under her top, cupping her breast and squeezing gently. She moaned against his mouth.

The sound triggered something inside him. Something he had never felt before. An instinct he had never known existed within himself. A primal urge to claim her as his own. It was strange and intense, turning his gentle palms into demanding claws and his swollen lips into a dangerous maw.

He knew she felt it too. Her hand landed on the shrouded hardness in his lap, rubbing and tracing shapes into it.

But soon it all ended.

With a sudden halt to their kisses, she jumped up and straightened her top, mumbling apologies as she rushed to the door. And he didn't follow her. He simply stared at the door, cursing himself for letting something so intense take over. It wasn't normal. It wasn't how he usually reacted to women. And as he willed his erection away, he had to admit to himself that he wanted the chance to feel that intensity again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> And follow me:  
> Tumblr: arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @miss_writer


	5. See You Again... (Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See You Again... continuation. 
> 
> Oliver was not pleased with Felicity's sudden departure, and he wants to pay her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still incredibly shocked that this series has been so well-received. I wasn't sure it would turn out well at all, but apparently y'all are loving it, so THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.
> 
> If you have any requests for possessive/protective/jealous Oliver, please send them my way in comments or on my tumblr! :D

[Felicity's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/wp/set?id=176348591)

* * *

 

Oliver couldn’t take his mind off of her.

The memory of their last interaction kept his skin itching for one last touch. One last kiss. One last _anything_. He just wanted to be in her presence, to see her biting her lip or fidgeting with her clothes. Anything. She had left him unfulfilled, desperate for more and unable to get it. His dreams were filled with her, moaning his name. It was becoming too much.

It didn’t take long for him make a decision.

That decision sent him to the looming QC skyscraper, his shoes clicking against the marble floors as he sauntered straight into the executive elevator and pressed the button for the I.T. level. He had never gone there; he had never had a reason to. But now he was impatient for the doors to open so he could find her. He needed her.

The doors began to open and he rushed through the widening gap, surprising nearby employees. He waved them off, keenly aware of their whispers of speculation. He weaved his way through the maze of cubicles, glancing inside each one in the hopes of finding her. No success. He was beginning to get discouraged; perhaps he was simply meant to remain in the dark about her until the next time she decided to visit the club. But it had been weeks with nothing. No even a glimpse. It was driving him crazy in more ways than one. Blood boiled to a roiling, spilling point. A mixture of anger and frustration and something else he hadn’t felt in his life. A desire he wasn’t used to.

Then he heard a furious typing. Somehow he knew her fingers were the source.

He rounded the corner into a cubicle and found her. Hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose and her hands dancing over the keys. Her black sweater hugged her curves, tucked into a darkly patterned skirt that he longed to slip off. He shook his head, ridding his mind of such thoughts and knocked on the cubicle wall.

Felicity swiveled her chair around and for a moment there was so recognition in her eyes. Then they widened to gloriously surprised blue orbs that sent his heart to hammering in his chest. He tried to rein in the desire that was building up, begging to be sated. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. “Hi,” he said with a smile. He hoped it was friendly and not giving away the inner battle he was fighting to keep his hands in his pockets.

“Hi?” Her brows her furrowed, eyes easing back into their natural shapes as they shifted from surprise to suspicious. “What are you doing here?”

He stepped into the cubicle and leaned against a file cabinet in the corner, letting his smile slip into a small grin he hoped Felicity found sexy. With a huff, she folded her arms across her chest, the ruffles of her sweater bunching up. She clearly wasn’t interested in anything but an answer. “Just thought I’d drop by. See how how things are going without that Cooper kid stalking you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Things were fine before and they are fine now. No change.”

Oliver frowned as she turned back to her computer and began typing once more. Her coldness was harsh in contrast to her obvious interest weeks before. The frustration and desire he had tried so hard to keep under a tight leash threatened to break loose, and he wasn’t in the mood to keep it prisoner any longer. She shoved away from the file cabinet and inched closer to Felicity, his hands reaching for her. Within moments his fingers were tugging the band out of her hair, letting the dark locks flutter down and around her neck. The scent of her shampoo wafted over him, sending his desire to new heights.

“Oliver, please,” she groaned, her fingers shaking above her keyboard; shaking with the same desire he had witnessed at the club weeks before.

He brushed his hand through her dark hair, teasing out tangles and massaging her scalp. Her head lulled back and he caught sight of her face. Darkly painted bottom lip caged by her teeth and her eyes closed. She was fighting the urge to moan, and it brought a smugness to his actions. He had this power over her that he knew she had over him, and it was perfect. He would use it. He would show her what she had missed that night… just enough to lose herself, and then he would leave her unsatisfied.

_Payback._

He trailed his hands down the line of her neck, tracing patterns and gliding over her pulse to enjoy how thunderous it was against her soft skin. Then he leaned forward, bringing his lips against it, unable to stop himself. He let his tongue drag over the vein that was throbbing, leading him up to her jaw to pepper kisses there that caused her hands to grip the arms of the chair tightly. “Felicity,” he whispered against her ear, letting his breath flood over her. She moaned lightly. “I think you left a little too soon last time. I’d like to show you what you missed.”

Then his hands slid down her body, over her heaving breasts, tight stomach and down to her trembling hips. Her thighs her clenched but she quickly eased their tenseness as his fingers traced the sensitive v shape there. Her head lulled back more, resting against his shoulder. Her breath ghosted over his face, sending shockwaves through his body. He pushed back the sensations, fighting to make everything about her. About pleasure. About payback.

She turned her face slightly and nipped at his stubbled jaw, causing him to hiss. He couldn’t control his hands as they moved back up to the waistband of her skirt, but he left it there, hooking his fingers beneath the fabric but not delving down. “Can I?” he asked. He might want to ravage her, but he was a gentleman still. And if he was being honest with himself, he knew what the answer would be. He knew he wouldn’t be disappointed.

It took her a few moments to nod, and as soon as she did, his hand plunged down, over the hem of her tucked in sweater and under the lining of her panties to the glorious v shape he had traced previously. She shuddered in her chair, turning her face into his neck and clamping her teeth down there to stifle the cry or moan or groan that threatened to escape as his fingers danced their way down. Her warmth was overwhelming, enveloping his hand and causing his mind to delve into fantasies involving other situations - other body parts.

He let his lips graze the rim of her ear, coming to rest at her industrial piercing as he slipped a finger past a fiery fold with a light flick. He mirrored the movement with his tongue against her ear and she sighed loudly, arcing up and into his hand.

He had her where he wanted her. Where he wished he could continue. Where he wanted to move forward. But he stopped.

With a confident chuckle, he pulled his hand out from her skirt, sure to give her every possible sensation before leaving. She groaned, nipping at his jaw again, this time harder. He hissed again, then followed up with another chuckle. “I hope you understand what you’ve done to me, now,” he whispered low into her ear, nipping her lobe tightly to match hers.

And then he left her cubicle with her scent - shampoo and natural scents - on his hands, a grin unable to cease its smug show on his lips. He knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d find him. She would do the same he had.

But their next meeting would not end so unsatisfactory. He was certain of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Feel free to follow me!  
> Tumblr: arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @miss_writer


	6. See You Again... (Night 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Oliver and Felicity meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this final installment of See You Again...
> 
> I've had such a hard time writing it and then BAM, inspiration hit! Enjoy! 
> 
> And remember, if you have any requests for jealous/possessive/protective Oliver, please send them to me in comments or over on tumblr! :D

 

[Felicity's Outfit.](http://www.polyvore.com/wp/set?id=175056404)

\---

_ Five weeks. _

He had been so sure as he had left the I.T. department five weeks ago that she would be at his door in no time, begging for more. He had been so certain he had left such an impression that she wouldn't hesitate to seek him out. He had been dead wrong.

_ Five weeks. _

It had been five weeks since he attempted to even the score, and he was feeling it. His dreams were becoming overwhelming, spilling over into his waking hours to keep his mind from anything other than her face when she had moaned. He was going crazy.

_ Five. Fucking. Weeks. _

He was sitting in his office, unwilling to stride through the sea of desperate women below. He would be too tempted. He would lose control.

_ Five long fucking weeks. _

The music pulsed, threatening the walls with its force and he remained completely still, trying to keep his mind off of her. He was repeatedly unsuccessful. Then his phone began to ring, wrenching his mind from his meditation. His eyes locked onto the caller I.D. to find an unknown number, and his heart stopped. Without hesitation, he accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“You have a fantastic collection of wine, Mr. Queen,” her voice floated through the phone, sensual and antagonistic. She wanted to drive him crazy. He walked to the window and peeped through the blinds down toward the bar. She wasn’t there.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, irritation thick in his tone.

“Your  _ personal _ collection,” she specified, emphasizing the word. “It is quite extensive… like other aspects of your life, I’m sure.”

The innuendo was plain and clear, along with the clear hint as to where she was. His penthouse. “How the fuck did you get into my penthouse?” he demanded.

“Oh, it was simple. It took about two seconds after you left my cubicle for me to find your address, and about two minutes for me to decide what to do with it. After some time alone with myself, satisfying the need you created, I decided to leave you hanging. How have you enjoyed the wait?”

He bit back the growl that was itching to be let loose. “It has been hell, Felicity,” he admitted.

“Good,” she said. “Does it make it better that I thought of you while I touched myself?”

His mouth dropped and his hands began to shake. A mixture of anger and desire boiled in his veins, and within seconds he was grabbing his keys and leaving his office. “It doesn’t make it better.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Does it make it better that I’m here in your penthouse with a glass of wine and a hand between my legs?”

The growl that escaped his throat surprised him, but it reflected his frustration and impatience. “It’ll be better once I get there to see it for myself,” he answered, sneaking out the back entrance of his club and out to his Porsche. He didn’t let her say another word. He ended the call, tossing the phone into the passenger seat before starting the car and speeding out of his parking spot and out into the Starling City night.

The drive was a blur. Just streaks of headlights and streetlights mingled with the intense emotions swirling around throughout his body. Rage. Desire. Annoyance. The most intense of these sensations being desire. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to keep his breathing under control and his heart from pounding out of his chest.

He swerved into his building’s private parking garage and into his space. Within seconds he jumped out and locked the car, sprinting to the entrance. He skipped the elevator, opting for the stairwell. The climb up to his penthouse on the top floor was tedious but he savored the time to think, to imagine her there alone in his home.

_ Felicity is in my penthouse. _

_ Felicity is in my penthouse. _

The thought sent shivers up and down his spine as he came to a halt at his front door. He reached for the doorknob and turned it. It was unlocked, left ready for him to enter. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. He dropped his keys onto the shelf in the entryway and then slowly made his way out into the living room.

He found her at his bar, a slender glass filled with deep red wine that matched her painted lips. Her legs were crossed, hips hugged by the lacy black pencil skirt that matched the top that came to the middle of her stomach. Her hair was loose, curled and luxurious. Dark and sultry. Everything about her was dark and sultry. His mouth went dry at the sight of her.

But she wasn’t touching herself.

She wasn’t doing anything but tracing the rim of her wineglass with a black nailed finger, her wrist wrapped with a metal cuff that matched her clothing. He glanced up at her face to catch her smiling smugly.

“Hello, Oliver,” she said, voice full of satisfaction. And it was  _ sexy _ .

“Hello, Felicity,” he replied, stepping into the center of the room, hands clenched and plunged deep into his pockets.  _ She fucking tricked me.  _ He hoped she couldn’t see the way his hands were shaking or how tight his jaw was drawn.

They stared at one another, the distance between them heated and charged. All desperation and lust and unspoken promises. He fought the urge to lunge forward and ravage her. He fought the urge to succumb to his anger and throw her out. He fought the urge to fall on his knees and beg.

She slid off the bar stool, her heels clicking loudly against the tile flooring. His eyes darted down the length of her leg to rest at her feet. They were shrouded in spiked black stilettos, the height making her slightly taller; she was still tiny compared to him.

Her brow shot up in challenge as she stood there. “Well,” she began, biting her bottom lip nervously. “What would you like?”

He didn’t hesitate. “I’d like for you to do what you said you were doing.”

“And what was that?”

“I want you to touch yourself, Felicity,” he growled out before taking a giant step forward, coming to rest inches from her. Her breathing quickened at his closeness, breasts heaving in her bodice. He let his fingers trace the strap like that time in the club, admiring how the slight touch sprouted goosebumps across her pale flesh. His own breathing joined hers and he watched as his breaths brushed through her curls, making them flutter. He brought his hand up to wrap around a small collection of curls, the scent of her shampoo once again wafting up to his nostrils to intoxicate him. “I’m not a patient man.”

Her eyes darkened at his words, and he caught movement at her side. Her hand came up and slid beneath the waistband of her skirt, plunging beneath the fabric and within moments, her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip once more as she bit back a moan that he so desperately longed to hear. He stepped closer, his hand clasped at the small of her back as he tugged her into his space, pressing his hips against hers. The contact sent her hand into overdrive, pleasuring both herself and him as the movement grazed against the hardness in his pants. He brought his lips to the corner of her mouth and kissed.

For a moment she didn’t reciprocate, too preoccupied with the task he had demanded of her. But then her lips moved against his. He let his tongue slip into her mouth, tasting and dueling with her own, in sync with the movement of her hand. He imagined how perfectly her fingers danced against her core, deft and purposeful.

Her other hand rose to his belt and began tugging, loosening the buckle and snaking the leather through the loops until it was free. She dropped it with a resounding clatter on the tile flooring and smiled against his mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip as she worked on the button. The waistband drooped and she plunged her hand down and into his pants and briefs, trailing luxuriously soft fingertips along his length.

It was glorious. It was sexy.

It sent heat coursing through his veins and an urge through his nerves and to his hands. He stepped back, forcing her hand to fall away from him. Their kiss was broken, lingering demandingly between them as he looked her up and down, charging the air with his need. Her hand ceased against her body and her eyes opened lazily. “What are you-”

He interrupted her question with swift, purposeful motions of his hands as he knelt down before her and grasped the lacy hem of her skirt and tugged, ripping it until the fabric fell away. Beneath the skirt was nothing but her bare skin, pale and soft and warm. He kissed her hipbone and covered her hand with his own, feeling the joints in her hand tense and roll as her fingers went back to their task. He imagined it was his fingers massaging and caressing her core. He imagined it was his fingertips drawing out the heat and wetness. It wasn’t enough that his words, his demand, had created this moment. He had to be involved now.

He kept his lips pressed against the glowing skin of her hip, kissing down to the joint, tongue flicking out in sporadic laps. The taste of her skin was intoxicating. The taste of her skin drove him farther. His fingers began to fight with hers, dueling until they were laced and his fingertips joined hers against her heated core. Delving in. Caressing. Teasing.

The addition of his finger drew out her moans. The journey of his lips and tongue sprang up goosebumps. He grinned, confident. He had her. She was his. There was no doubt.

Slowly he stood, keeping his mouth against her body and his hand locked with hers. When his lips collided with her lace bodice, he tugged on it with his teeth, causing her other hand to grasp at his jacket for support. He reached around and found the zipper and slid it down, loosening the bodice until it fell from her shoulders and down her body, revealing her breasts. Small. Round. Lovely. And all his to behold. Her hand ceased its movement against her core and let the fabric fall away, allowing him to continue the task he had given her. Her hand trailed up and untucked his shirt from his drooping pants.

She tugged and buttons popped and sprang loose, his shirt falling open. She hand traced the lines and indentations of his muscles, muddying his mind and sending his own hand into more erratic movements. She leaned forward and moaned against his chest, right above his heart. Then his pants were falling and his briefs followed suit, pooling at his feet. He kicked out of his shoes and slipped the garments off, fully freeing himself.

Her hand circled his cock, tracing patterns along the length once more. He looked down at her. She was watching him with darkened eyes that matched her darkened lips and it was too much for him to take. He growled and crushed his lips onto hers, nipping and licking and losing himself in everything. She tugged him close by his shirt, wrapping herself in it with each inch.

" _ Felicity _ ," Oliver hissed against her lips, his free hand grasping her ass, cupping one cheek to press her closer - if closer was even possible.

"Oliver," she moaned, and then it was over. His hand left it's place between her legs and joined the other at her ass, then both trailed down to the crease between her cheeks and her thighs. He grasped tightly and lifted her, spreading her legs. She hooked them around his waist with ease, heels slipping off and clattering to the floor to join all of the other discarded articles. "Please," she begged against his lips. He nodded, never breaking their kiss, and carried her to the bedroom.

It was dark. No light but the for the Starling City skyline trickling in from the cracks in the blinds. But it was enough. Enough to see her face as he laid her out on the bed. Enough to see her dark curls splayed gloriously across the sheets and her dark lips opening on a moan that formed into his name. His name on her lips.  _ She is mine. _

He hovered over her for a moment as he ripped the shirt away from his body, tossing it behind him. Then her legs tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, eliminating all contact between them as he slid home, her inner walls clenching around him as they both let out strangled cries.

Her nails, dark and threatening, dug into his shoulders with each thrust and his teeth clamped down on her neck with each throbbing spasm he felt within her. Soon she pushed on his chest and they went rolling to the side, her body guiding his until she was straddling him, lingering above him, hips grinding and rising. In seconds, she somehow took control and he was fine with it.  _ She is mine. I am hers. _

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and bring her lips back to his, resuming his nips and kisses. His tongue meshed with hers as his hands traced the length of her spine and knotted into her hair, massaging her neck and head until her head lulled away, exposing her neck.

His mouth closed over her pulse, drawing out patterns with his tongue. And then he moved, flipping her back onto her back. A hand slid between them and danced against her, escalating her pleasure until she lost control, his name leaving her lips a few more times before his own pleasure bubbled up to meet hers at the edge. And then they slipped over together, lips melding together and silencing their cries and moans, breaths shared.

Oliver fell beside her, heart hammering and body weak. She burrowed into his body, curling in and planting kisses along his ribs, her frantic breathing tickling his skin.

He took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the last few weeks slinking away. He glanced at her and smiled. He knew there was more to this whole thing than just payback and animalistic attraction. He found her fascinating. He found her gorgeous. He found her to be his new obsession.

"Felicity?" he murmured as he pressed a kiss into her warm curls.

"Yeah?"

"Can we please make sure that we don’t wait five fucking weeks next time?”

“Never again,” she promised, lips brushing against his skin. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> follow me -   
> tumblr: arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @miss_writer


End file.
